gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AC-01 Miss Sazabi
The AC-01 Miss Sazabi is a Gunpla from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. Based on the MSN-04 Sazabi, it is piloted by Aila Jyrkiäinen. Technology & Combat Characteristics A customized Gunpla owned by Aila after she defected from Nemesis, it is built according to her experience in Gunpla Battle and with some help from China Kousaka. Modified from the MSN-04 Sazabi from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Miss Sazabi has a more feminine look, a new coloring, new leg-mounted thrusters, and back-mounted thrusters which are derived from Sazabi's shoulders. As a result of these modifications, the unit has become lighter, but still retains the powerful thrust of the original Sazabi.HGBF AC-01 Miss Sazabi Manual The thrusters also provide Miss Sazabi with high mobility and it can close in onto enemy units quickly for melee combat. It is well armed with several close combat weaponry and like the NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon, it is also equipped with funnels for conducting all-range attacks. Armaments ;*Foot Guard Beam Saber :A beam saber emitter is installed in each of the foot guards, the generated beam blade can enhance the suit's kicking attack. ;*Funnel :Miss Sazabi is also equipped with an unknown number of funnels that are stored in the funnel container located in the rear skirt armor. What the funnels look like or how they function is unknown. ;*Sweet Sword :Miss Sazabi's main close combat weapon, it is modified from Sazabi's beam tomahawk and has an additional beam blade emitter extending horizontally from the bottom of the grip. :;*Beam Gun ::The Sweet Sword can also function as a ranged weapon, and the beam shots are fired from its central round emitter. ;*Sweet Shield :Modified from the Sazabi's original waist skirt. it's a a small shield mounted on the left arm. It is the suit's main defensive equipment and stores a beam saber. :;*Beam Saber ::A handheld beam weapon that is used for close combat. Despite its name, it functions more like a twin beam saber as it can emit a beam blade from each end. History History of the Miss Sazabi can all be found on Aila Jyrkiäinen's page Picture Gallery Miss Sazabi.png Miss Sazabi.jpg chinawe12.png AC-01 Miss Sazabi.jpg Miss Sazabi-02.jpg|Sweet Sword being used in beam gun mode Miss Sazabi-01.jpg Miss Sazabi-03.jpg|Miss Sazabi deploying its beam saber Miss Sazabi-04.jpg Miss Sazabi Destroyed.jpg|Miss Sazabi Destroyed Gunpla MSazabiBox.jpg|HGBF 1/144 AC-01 Miss Sazabi (2014): box art Notes & Trivia *AC stands for A'''ila ''C'ustom. *Despite having the same forearms as the MSN-04 Sazabi, it is unknown if Miss Sazabi has beam sabers stored in them as the sabers are not used in the anime nor are they mentioned in the HG model kit. For the same reasons, it is also debatable if the unit has the Sazabi's abdominal beam cannon. *Miss Sazabi's color is very close to MSN-04 Sazabi's alternate light blue color In Video Games Gundam: The Battle Master ''and Gundam Battle AssaultGundam Battle Assault.'' Reference Gallery References External links *Miss Sazabi on Official Site